The present invention relates to ground fault circuit interrupting (GFCI) devices in receptacle configurations conducive to implementation as wall outlets in conventional low voltage electrical power distribution systems found in homes and offices. Ground fault protection in circuit breaker configurations has been available for some time, wherein the GFCI circuit breakers are simply substituted for conventional circuit breakers in the service entry panelboard. These GFCI circuit breakers are also equipped with short circuit and overload tripping capabilities, and thus protection against injurious electrical shock from ground faults is achieved without any sacrifice in circuit protection. However, many existing power distribution circuits rely on fuses for circuit protection, and thus ground fault protection using GFCI circuit breakers is impractical. Moreover, the installation of GFCI circuit breakers in a service entry panelboard by other than an electrician is potentially hazardous.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an electrical receptacle having ground fault protection capability.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an electrical receptacle of the above character which is of a unique, compact construction readily conducive to being installed in existing outlet boxes in place of conventional electrical receptacles.
A further object is to provide an electrical receptacle of the above character having a novel arrangement of parts affording economies in manufacture, both in terms of fabrication and assembly.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.